


Haven't Had Enough

by SerasKucheki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Community: sabriel_mini, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerasKucheki/pseuds/SerasKucheki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel believes that Sam hasn't had enough of him so he is planning on sticking around a little longer. Hell, they might even be the best thing that could ever happen. This is loosely based off of what I consider is the perfect song for this pairing, Haven't Had Enough by Marianas Trench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haven't Had Enough

Haven’t Had Enough

Two very different worlds collided and clashed at the same time during just a few moments of conversation but it was amazing at how just those few minutes could mix both worlds together into one. Neither party would really admit that the whole exchange wasn’t just wholly for information reasons but a chance for the both of them to size the other up and in those few precious seconds they found each other flirting back and forth. It wasn’t something one party would do on a normal basis which is what confused him the most as he continued to smile and eyes hardly leaving the other in front of him. As much as the other party enjoyed the attention he was getting from the man that caught his own attention the most, he knew what they were doing and why they were there. Which is why he would play along with this game of flirting but even he had to admit near the end it did become genuine.  


Sam Winchester, the youngest of the family had by this time realized that a lot of the people he loved ended up dying, which was part of this wonderful family curse Dean and him had gotten themselves into. That is why he was trying to estrange himself from feelings altogether yet he found himself being attracted to this janitor, of all people and to make it even more confusing for him it was a man. He would admit that at times he may have found another man appealing but there wasn’t really another man quite like this one. It was a surprise that Dean didn’t notice the difference of how he treated the janitor compared to anyone else they have questioned. He was smiling and laughing, his usual small flirtation he did with people that have caught his eye. What made it worth it was the other male was taking it lightheartedly and even seemed to be flirting back.

It wasn’t just young Sam that was going through the same kind of turmoil either. The janitor himself found his eyes traveling the taller male’s physique a couple times during the duration of the conversation. The first words that popped into his mind when he started to talk were tall, tanned, and muscular. He had absolutely no reason to even need to see him without a shirt to know the other was toned but not disgusting, bulging out of every piece of clothing body builder type. There was no reason why he wasn’t thinking of how nice it would be to see the other just remove his shirt, even if it was just to quickly change into another one. Not just the gorgeous body caught his attention either since he could tell compared to his brother he already knew who these men were, that he was the brains of the two. What made it all fit into place and just make his night was when the other was flirting with him. Albeit it was small and happening on the fly, it was still cute. I will definitely need to take some rec time tonight.  


As first meetings would go, both men would agree that it was the strangest while most truthful situation that could have happened at the time. They both had secrets which only took days to figure out and they didn’t leave each other on the best of terms. One thinking the other was dead while the other had a reason for revenge. Both of them also left that college with lingering thoughts and even dreams about what possibly could have been but they knew better. Sam was a hunter he got rid of the evil supernatural beings that hurt people. The janitor was a Trickster and faked his own death to get off free and start a new life somewhere else. It would be difficult to see how the two would ever cross paths again but a statement that the janitor found very misleading up until the moment he ran into Sam happened to be how their relationship will grow: “He that can have Patience, can have what he will”


	2. I'll Come Back and Haunt Ya

I’ll Come Back and Haunt Ya

Even though they had killed the Trickster a while ago the sweet eating demi-god was still on Sam’s mind. Normally people he talked with on each hunt did tend to stay with him but they soon were forgotten or pushed far back into his mind. With the Trickster it was very different. He thought about him at least once a week and every time he saw Dean eating candy it reminded him. Sam didn’t understand what was wrong with him because he was dead there was no way that he could come back. Yet he was still haunting him even to the point that he was in his dreams. That wasn’t a place he would normally see supernatural beings unless they were the ones they face and planned to kill, like yellow eyes.

Sam was just running thin as he was trying to focus on research but instead his mind was circling around eyes that almost looked gold to him. Why is he still haunting me anyway? He was evil and he had to die. It wasn’t like the vampire nest they ran into. The Trickster would flat out kill people who had too big of a head just because he wanted to be entertained so rationally he did deserve it. Now it just sounded like he was trying to find any reason to completely forget about him and clutch onto it. At times he wanted to ask Dean if the Trickster crossed his mind as well so he knew if he was the only one but each time he wanted too he never could get it out.

Maybe that’s why when he finally deduced that it was a Trickster messing around with him and had him thrown into a time loop, he had a small hope that it was the Trickster they ran into. That was really bad if he didn’t even know a name, he just called him the Trickster. Sam just had to admit it that even though the Trickster was still on his mind all the time he would never run into him again.

The younger Winchester eyed the man sitting at the counter as he got up to leave and waited until he had gone out the door before he picked up a bag from beside him to follow after. “Hey Sam!” exclaimed Dean as he quickly got up and paid for the meal not wanting to be in trouble but his brother seemed really out of it today. If he just remembered all the Tuesdays he had died he wouldn’t be as out of the loop as he was but every time the next Tuesday started, Sam was the only one that remembered anything.

Sam quickly came up behind the older gentleman before pushing him up against the fence. The other male was scared and trying to lean away from the stake that was suddenly pressed up against his neck. He couldn’t go anywhere of course and didn’t want to fight in fear that he would be killed. Dean came up next to Sam with wide eyes. “Sam! What are you doing?!” he asked tempted to pull his brother away from the man.

“Please, take my money, take anything you want, just don’t hurt me!” pleaded the man with wide eyes and even beginning to sweat from all the stress of threatening to be killed.

“Don’t play dumb!” accused Sam as he pressed the stake a little harder before pulling it away. Sam didn’t want to kill him not until he was one hundred percent sure though at this point he was already ninety percent sure about who this person really was. “You’re doing this to me and I want it to stop!”

The male didn’t have any clue as to what was going on and his eyes darted back and forth as if trying to plead with Dean for help. “I haven’t done anything! I have a wife and two…” he started to say but was cut off.

“Don’t lie! I know what you are! We’ve killed one of your kind before!” he snapped just tired of everything that had been going on.

There was a sudden change in the man’s face as his pleading slowly decreased before a playful smirked appeared on his lips while the height, hair, and everything about the male changed into the Trickster. Not a new Trickster The Trickster. It was the one that had been on his mind and refused to leave. The one they had killed back at the college. The one that he had hoped would be this Trickster. “Actually, you didn’t bucko.” he smirked and to Sam, time was already standing still but the Trickster made it real. He wanted to talk to the big boy here by himself and not have his brother get in the way. The Trickster was actually giving him a chance to talk if he wanted but it also looked like the other had a few things to talk about as well.

Sam wasn’t the only one who had to deal with someone being continuously on their mind. The Trickster took great interest into both brothers but his mind was mostly focused on the taller one. The moose, gigantor, giant, huge, and any other possible tall nickname he could come up with. He had to be at least nearly a foot taller than him which was completely unfair. Sam had no idea how powerful he was yet he had to stand there towering over him like it was nothing! He took a deep breath calming himself and that is when Sam noticed that the time had stopped.

“How did…” he began to ask before he realized that it was a stupid question. The Trickster had been able to make him live over a hundred Tuesdays by now so he shouldn’t think anything was impossible for the smaller male.

“Listen, Sam I just wanted to ask a quick question without your overprotective brother okay?” stated the Trickster hoping that he would believe him because he was telling the truth. The Trickster had this day pretty planned out the moment he had gotten Sam caught up in the illusion. Heat of the Moment was especially picked out just for Sam to wake up too, this whole thing was meant for Sam, and he had kind of been thinking about the young Winchester while they were apart. He had a feeling that the other did and that made his smile grow even more.

Sam frowned deeply pushing the stake more against his neck. “Why the hell should I answer anything you ask?”

The Trickster knew it was going to be like this and sighed. “You don’t have too answer, I’m just going to ask. Have you been thinking of me? I have been thinking of you Mr. ‘I must destroy evil things including ghosts but sure does know how to haunt another’s mind pretty well’.” he stated and just the reaction or really lack thereof he got from the Winchester told him everything. Sam had been thinking of him and was surprised to find out that he was too. That is why when the time went back to normal, Sam found himself hesitating at killing the Trickster.

* * *

Sam hated the Trickster and with the heartbreak he had made him deal with over the past six months couldn’t change his mind at all. He used to dream about him every so often in a way that left him with a painful arousal in the morning but now all he could think of was hate. It actually made him a little happy to hear that the Trickster had been thinking of him but now he knew it was just for revenge. The man was the cause of his brother’s death, the reason he was in so much turmoil, and for some reason, as he stood before him listening to everything he had to say, the anger depleted. He was tired and hurting from the pain of not having his brother around. His eyes were watering before he could even speak but still looked the Trickster right in the eyes. “Please…” he pleaded actually feeling himself beginning to cry as the tears that welled up in his eyes began to fall.

The Trickster was resolute and no one could change his mind and if they could it was mostly because they had something against him that they could use. This hunter was already giving him second thoughts and the way he just looked so pitiful made it increase. He had never seen someone look that way in his life and he had a long life too. His look was of disbelief mostly before it changed to stubbornness. “Sam, you know I can’t bring you brother b…”

“You can.” he interrupted because he knew he could. It wasn’t just because he was hoping for any kind of help to get back his brother he just knew.

“Yes, I can but that doesn’t mean I should.” he stated and if anything the hunter began to look even more pitiful. The Trickster sighed and shook his head looking away. There was just no way someone could win him over with puppy eyes, it hadn’t been done before not since...no reason to dwell on those memories right now. The Trickster still thought about Sam, not only because of this major trick he was pulling on him but how he thought of how nice it would be to spend time with him. A one night stand just to see what he was like in bed and he found himself at times in need of release, basing his illusions off of Sam but never being the real thing. He wanted to save that for when it really happened but with how things were now, it never would. He had ruined that opportunity. “Sam I’ve just been trying to help you, try to see it that way.”

“How can I?” he asked continuing to softly cry. Sam couldn’t see anything else other than revenge. Everything that happened in the past six months was because of revenge, it had to be.

“Kiddo, Dean is your weakness, you need to learn to stop acting irrationally and start using that rather large brain that coexists with that just as large skull of yours.” he explained wanting him to see it as he does. That would never happen but he could try.

Sam looked confused as his eyebrows furrowed but at least he had temporarily stopped crying. He did notice how people tended to play on their family as bargaining chip for anything they wanted and they fell for it. They lost the colt for their Dad to make the deal and save Dean. He was going to lose Dean now because he wanted to save his life. If only they didn’t get mixed up with demons their life wouldn’t be so fucked up. “Just…bring him back, I need him.”

The Trickster felt like he couldn’t get anywhere past this point and he knew that in some small way, he had helped seal the future. Sam was coming after him for revenge and wanting his brother back. If the hunter wasn’t careful and he acted like that when Dean truly did die, it would bite him in the ass. He couldn’t let him know that he knew more than he let on because of who he was, who he really was. “Fine but only because this got boring a long time ago.” he stated. I also want to hope that you see what I tried to do. “You keep digging that hole and it won’t help you.” he said snapping his fingers.

* * *

“Come on Sammy, I can tell something is wrong. You’re too damn emotional to hide it.” stated Dean glancing over at his brother while they were driving far away from where the Trickster was. Dean didn’t know why they weren’t going to go after him since he really thought the demi-god deserved it more than anyone right now, well except when compared to Bela.

Sam had been quiet for a long time which was definitely upsetting to someone who knew him. When something bad happens he’s always the one wanting to talk and make sure the other was doing alright. This time around he was quiet, leaning against the door, and looking out the window. He was focusing on what the Trickster had said. He could see why he did that but it didn’t need to be that extreme since he was already going to have to live through it later by how the help of getting him out of the deal wasn’t going well. Sam was still set on doing anything, anything possible to help out his brother and to keep him alive so pretty much all that Gabriel had tried failed. Just the thought of him trying to help him later on did leave him with less hatred than before. “Everything is fine Dean, I’m just thinking.” he answered.

Unlike Dean, Sam was left with all those memories and painful days and nights without his brother. For what he could tell, Dean only lasted a few days while he was stuck with six months. He could remember everything clearly and he didn’t want to happen again. Dean sighed focusing his full attention on the road again and turning the music up. There obviously was no point in him trying to get anything out of his brother.

Why would he even go that far to try to help me? Sam furrowed his eyebrows before closing his eyes and feeling himself relaxing but his brain still going ninety miles per hour. He is the Trickster there is no reason why he should… Then suddenly he remembered how the other male had apparently the same problem as him. “I have been thinking of you Mr. ‘I must destroy evil things including ghosts but sure does know how to haunt another’s mind pretty well’.” That statement went through his head again and his eyes opened up. Sam decided to analyze all the things the Trickster had said to him up until this point and see if he could understand him more and why he would help him when he was supposedly getting revenge.


	3. I've Been Stuck Now

Every night it seemed like he couldn’t stop thinking about the Trickster and everything he had said. He was losing sleep but not enough to affect him or give Dean any signs of distress. It would be a whole lot better for him if he didn’t need to rethink everything the Trickster had said to him. The demi-God was helping him get used to his brother’s upcoming death. He had also mentioned how he thought of him all the time and wondered if he was on his mind more nowadays or even wondered what he meant. Was he afraid that they would find him again and try to kill him? If that is what he was thinking about then he didn’t really care about that declaration anymore. Or was he meaning that he missed him? Sam wouldn’t say that he missed The Trickster but he was more of a reoccurring object in a dream. Which only meant, since he was a nerd, that the more times you saw it in a dream the more likely that it would become true. 

It scared him and the reason for that is because of the content of the dreams. They began to leave him with very painful morning erections and found it hard sometimes to even get rid of it without having to masturbate with thoughts of The Trickster. He was so glad that his brother couldn’t see his thoughts or he would probably be checking him into a mental hospital by now. At times he wondered if the Trickster was still messing around with him and that he could pin the blame on someone but he knew the truth. He had a feeling that he did fall for the Trickster whether he liked it or not and by the way some of those dreams went he liked it…a lot. 

* * *

Sam was hoping that after a year of not hearing a single thing about any kind of Trickster would help get rid of all thoughts of the one they ran into several times but that was far from ever happening. There were times when he was with Ruby and preparing to kill Lillith that he thought of the Trickster but it never grew from a passing thought. Mostly it was because he had to lie to his brother and when he did find out what was going on he had to deal with his brother’s scrutinizing looks all the time. He knew he was doing the right thing since he could tell that his brother wasn’t going to be able to kill Lillith. 

The Trickster however couldn’t help from keeping a close eye on the Winchesters as the year went by. He knew what was going to happen; he wasn’t a demi-god for nothing after all. He also felt some nostalgia toward the younger hunter since he was still on his mind a lot. Everything he saw wasn’t good, he didn’t take his warning and now came the time for the real decision of how the future would be set for the brothers. He really hoped that this would still happen because he had his own agenda and that is why when it happened he should have only felt happiness, but he also felt a small pang of sadness. 

* * *

Sam walked up to the victim’s house that was allegedly killed by the Incredible Hulk with a pretty open mind as to what happened. Right away he could tell that the wife wasn’t lying since there was an eight foot hole in the house. He flashed his badge as he stepped through the hole, pretty sure there used to be a door there and followed the carnage to where the man died. Everything was proving the poor woman’s story but of course the officials wouldn’t believe her since there was no possible way for the Hulk to just suddenly come alive and attack this one man. His eyes scanned the room and instantly locked onto a pile of candy wrappers that were hanging out in the corner. Once he spotted them he began moving some rubble finding more of the candy wrappers. While the cops weren’t paying attention to him, he picked them up and stuck them in his pocket. His mind was already working through the clues they had and a small smile crept onto his face as exited the house through the same hole. 

The hunter didn’t even notice he was smiling until he walked up to the car and saw his reflection in the window. He blinked as the smile slowly disappeared. There was no reason to be smiling since if it was truly the Trickster, which he was already going out on a limb with thinking it, he still had a grudge against them and he was pretty sure Dean would want to kill him. Killing the Trickster didn’t feel right to him and he wasn’t sure if it was because of how he still appeared in his dreams at times or that he was a powerful supernatural being that could help them in their own endeavor of killing the devil. Sam took a deep breath and got into the car going to think it through a little more but as he drove back to the hotel, that small smile continued to try appearing on his face showing how he truly felt about him being back on their radar. He had long ago come to the conclusion that the Trickster was really trying to help him and actually warned him in some small way that this was going to happen which is why he wanted to talk to him more and ask why he cared. 

* * *

Dean looked up when the door opened seeing Sam looking pretty serious which would only mean he had something important to say. “So, was it the big bad Hulk?” he asked. 

“I saw the house and there is a giant eight foot wide whole where the front door used to be.” he answered which pretty much was the evidence needed for it to be the Incredible Hulk. 

“You know our lovely Bill Randolph? He’s been charged with two accounts of spouse battery, bar brawls, and a court ordered anger management sessions. You could say you wouldn’t like him angry.” smirked Dean a little as he looked back up at Sam. 

Sam scoffed a little seeing the irony in how the man had died. “A hot head being killed by TV’s greatest hot head…sounds like just deserts.” he said and the last part was said a little softer. Now there was no other explanation other than one. “It does make more sense now since I found these all over the crime scene.” he stated putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out the candy wrappers. He held them up before letting them fall onto the table. 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he picked them up looking at the candy wrappers. Sam continued into the hotel taking off his coat but that damn small smile was back on his face. “Candy wrappers? Just deserts..?” he asked slowly before it clicked with him as well. “We’re dealing with the Trickster.” 

* * *

After Dean had his little fanboy attack of meeting Dr. Sexy face to face, he was able to realize it wasn’t really Dr. Sexy. He slammed the doctor against the wall. “You know I swear that one of the things that make Dr. Sexy, sexy, is that he wears cowboy boots instead of tennis shoes.” he stated and just that one sentence was able to make the Trickster change forms. 

“You guys are getting better.” he smiled widely and looked between the two brothers. His eyes lingered longer on the taller brother and couldn’t stop himself from a quick up down of his body. It was different seeing him in person than as an invisible being popping in every now and then. He could definitely see where he had grown some and sadly, the difference in height was still there right in his face. The Trickster was a powerful human being and could change any form he wished yet he liked this form and back in the good old days this used to be considered tall. Now that he looks at the giant younger Winchester, he realized that he did have a kink for big things. I bet Sammy there has no reason to compensate. 

However his wonderful dirty thoughts were interrupted by another push against his chest and he pulled his eyes back to the emerald ones right in front of him. “Get us out of here now.” demanded Dean. 

The Trickster just smiled widely and grabbed his arm tightly before forcing it off of him. “Not so tough without your stakes now aren’t ya big boy?” he asked as he patted his shoulder and looked at the two. 

Sam was the one who had something other than anger in his face and it looked like he was trying to decide which emotion he should focus on more. The youngest hunter could almost feel or see what the Trickster was thinking making him shiver nearly in anticipation. He had just way too many dreams with this man always being the center of them to ignore a stare like that easily but he was also desperate. “We are not here to fight.” stated Sam. 

“Oh really now? It looks like Dean-o here is ready to chop off my head.” he pointed out as he moved to where he was a little farther away and able to look at the two completely. “Let me guess though, you two screwballs messed up the whole world and want me to help fix it up.” 

Dean and Sam both spared a quick glance of surprise before the older hunter crossed his arms. “Yeah well you seemed like the type of guy who didn’t want the world to end.” 

The Trickster’s smile turned wider as he shook his head. “I don’t care, the world can end. I’ve had a good go and I’m still going to be around when the shit hits the fan.” 

Sam was shocked to hear him saying that since he almost expected him to help them out again. It would be nice but the way this conversation was going, it would stay no. “But all your fun will be gone.” he said trying to reason with the Trickster and barely keeping back the question of why he helped before but not now. 

“It’s still a no moose boy. It’s time to play the game and act out your roles.” he stated and looked between the two now focusing a little more on Dean. The last thing he needed was for those puppy eyes of Sam to make him change his mind right now as he waited for their reaction. 

“Fuck no, you get us the hell out of here now!” demanded Dean not going to stay in this TV land forever. The last thing he wanted was to play some stupid doctor or anything worse that the Trickster could come up with. 

“How do we get out?” asked Sam thinking that if he continued to ask questions he would stay a little longer and they could possibly persuade him. 

All the Trickster did was just smile and wink before he zapped out. The Dr. Sexy show continued around them while the two brothers stood dumbfounded. “By the way Sam, great idea of working with the Trickster.” he snapped. 

Sam shook his head ignoring him because he really thought that they would be able to gain his help again. Maybe it was too much to ask since they did fuck up the world themselves but someone as powerful as the Trickster would have been a nice ally to have. At least they still had Castiel on their side so far. “Yeah I know but at least we tried.” he pointed out to him. 

* * *

Dean and Sam were currently in a fake motel room where they had their own television show. At least in this channel they were hunters but foolishly doing things to get laughs out of people. “Dude, I’m tired of this.” he said softly but somehow the “audience” they had still heard him and laughed. “What do you think he’s doing with Cas?!” 

Sam shook his head as he was tempted to sit at the table they had. He was tired of hearing that question, they had been through a couple commercials and one other show since Castiel got zapped away and Dean had to ask this question at least five times in each new world. “We can’t do anything about it except try to find a way out and maybe Castiel will come along with?” he suggested. 

“No, that’s not enough! He doesn’t know anything about TV and the Trickster shouldn’t even be able to get the jump on him!” he exclaimed trying not to show that he was really worried about the angel when he knew there wasn’t much Castiel couldn’t handle. 

That was when the door suddenly opened and Castiel walked inside, Sam was pretty sure Dean smiled. Except that smile didn’t last long since Castiel looked beaten up since they last saw him. “Dean, Sam, I believe this isn’t a Trickster.” he started. 

“Cas! What the hell is he doing to you?” he asked actually taking a step forward but kept himself from going any further. 

“Listen to me Dean, this thing is much more po-.” he started to say before he was thrown back against the wall at the same time of the door opening again. 

“Heyo~!” smiled the Trickster widely as he laughed and spared a few words to the audience. Dean looked like he was ready to throttle the supernatural being while Castiel got up with duct tape on his mouth to keep him quiet. “Hey Castiel.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened and he looked at the two brothers like he wanted to say something really important right before he disappeared again. “Hey! Bring him back now!” snapped Dean tired of all of this and wasn’t going to keep playing this game if they had no chance of getting out of here. 

“Can’t do that Dean, he keeps wanting to ruin my fun.” he stated but he didn’t like how Sam was staring him down. Of course the younger and smarter Winchester would be able to catch the little hint of how Castiel looked. Dean was too busy worrying about his angel boyfriend to see the realization. 

“He knew you.” said Sam as he stared at the Trickster. They would know better about Tricksters if they ran into them before but since they didn’t they had nothing to go on except lore and now they had an angel. That angel in particular was getting beaten by this demi-god and that recognition in Castiel’s eyes only made the fact that this supernatural being was something else. 

* * *

Dean was walking in front of the Impala knowing what Sam and he were subjecting themselves too but they couldn’t help it. “Alright, get your ass down here! We give in! We’ll play our roles!” he yelled and now just had to wait to see if the Trickster would believe him. 

They definitely had luck because the Trickster did in fact appear with a large smile on his face as he walked up to the Impala. “Woo wee Sam, look at the rims on you~.” he smirked. 

Sam, the Impala now retorted back, “Eat me.” 

Inwardly the Trickster was already agreeing to that because sadly, having fun with the brothers like this and trying to keep his mind set on having them play their roles didn’t lessen the attraction he had for the younger Winchester. He wished it did because then it would make the apocalypse so much easier to be happy about now. “Now you two are going to play nice and suck it up?” he asked. 

“There will be no agreeing until Sam has thumbs.” demanded Dean glaring at the other. He was tired of these games and he couldn’t help but feel worried for the angel that had gone missing some time ago. If the Trickster hurt Castiel like he had done to them, he would definitely have a lot of pleasure in killing the monster. 

The Trickster sighed and stared at him wondering if he really had to bring Sam out because last time the young hunter wanted something he gave him the best damn puppy eyes he’s seen in centuries. “Fine.” he said snapping his fingers and Sam came out of the Impala. 

Sam didn’t look pleased at all and because of it he missed how the Trickster did another sweep of his body. He just couldn’t believe everything that the Trickster had done and how much he could have changed from the time he saw him at the Mystery Spot. However, they also knew that he wasn’t a Trickster. “Castiel was right you’re too powerful to be a trickster.” 

“Which is why we believe you’re an angel.” stated Dean as Sam took out a lighter from his pocket, flicked the lighter on and tossed it onto the holy oil ring they made. That was even further proof of what little luck the brothers had since he stopped right where it was. The fire instantly blazed and surrounded the Trickster leaving the man speechless. 

“An…angel?! Did daddy drop you on your head too much when you were a child? I’m not an angel.” he said with a smile but it wasn’t as playful as usual. The Trickster was becoming unsure because the both of them looked very serious. He couldn’t let the one thing he had hidden so well be ruined now. 

“How about this, you just jump out of the holy fire and we’ll call it our mistake.” he said waiting for the other to do a miracle but he also really hoped that he wouldn’t be able to jump out. Both of the brothers were hoping for that because if he did, that meant they were back at square one and most likely forever trapped in TV land. 

The Trickster continued to smile even though it began to get faker by the second. He soon looked down and back up before he looked beaten. I bet it was Sasquatch that came up with the idea. The found out angel had his illusion fall and they were back in the warehouse with him still trapped in the holy fire. He slowly clapped his hands and looked between the two. “So, what gave me away?” he asked. 

Dean and Sam both looked relieved in some small way that they were right but now they had to figure out what angel they were dealing with. “No one gets that angry over family unless they were a part of it.” answered Dean and it was the truth since these two would know more about it than anyone else in the room at the moment. 

“Which one are you?” asked Sam tired of all these games and people constantly lying to him. Sam was trying to be fully angry at the angel but even that was difficult. He should be because of everything that happened in the past few days. Especially for him trying to get them to let the apocalypse happen but the small feelings that only continued to develop were not letting him. 

The angel sighed and looked between the two quickly. “Gabriel okay? My name is Gabriel.” 

“The archangel?” asked Sam completely thrown off and had already done all the research needed for angels since they were becoming a larger part of their lives but that was the last angel he thought they’d run into. Gabriel was another archangel, strong, the messenger, and the youngest of all the archangels. Running into an archangel and now having him here like this? It would be really nice if he was an ally but his intentions were clear. He wanted the apocalypse and could care less about what happened with them. That hurt him even more than the idea of him not helping. If he really didn’t care about them then why did he help him before? It didn’t make any sense and he decided to officially begin forgetting about any kind of feelings he had for the archangel now. 

Gabriel found himself looking at Sam more and since he was an angel he was easily seeing the other’s thoughts. He internally smiled but if it was on his face, it wouldn’t look happy. The archangel knew it was his fault and it would be difficult to get back on their side. Well Sam’s good side is all he cared about but once he gave the other time to cool down he would try to make up for what he had done. “Yes the archangel Gabriel.”


	4. Testing, Testing, I'm Just Suggesting

No matter who Gabriel wanted, he always found it very easy to get them. It did help he was very charismatic, had the power of an archangel, and he was very irresistible. He was full of himself but it was because whatever he did worked for century after century that he knew he could easily win over Samuel Winchester just as easily. Even if they had a few bumps in the road before his biggest secret was revealed he was sure he would win the younger hunter’s heart in less than a month. Gabriel also had watched him for a long time so he thought he knew the tricks to win him over but he didn’t understand human’s completely. Some of them, especially the Winchester’s are not going to easily forgive a supernatural being like him and that’s where his rather large ego and pigheadedness is his downfall. 

Sam was doing research on their next hunt while Dean was out investigating a little more with Castiel. He was glad that Dean wasn’t being a complete dick to the angel anymore and it was even better to see his brother slowly show more emotion. If his brother wasn’t so out of touch with his feelings he wouldn’t have to keep worrying about him as much. The hunter clicked a link and it took him to a completely different site than what was described. “What…?” he asked softly even though there was no reason too since he had the room to himself. He went up to the tab to close the window before it could load and try again but when he clicked the ‘x’, the tab was still there. “If Dean watched porn on my computer again, I will kill him.” he said trying again to click but then the page had already loaded. It looked like a webcam which definitely made him instantly think porn. Sam was actually getting somewhere with his research and now he had to force shut down his computer all because of Dean’s unimaginative mind not able to come up with a scenario to jack off too. 

“Hellooooo! Sammy~! Snap out of those dirty thoughts already, it’s not Dean’s fault.” smirked Gabriel who just happened to be the person to appear on the screen of Sam’s laptop. 

Sam’s first instinct was to close the laptop and throw it away. “Why are you on my laptop? No better question, how did you know where we were?” he asked not going to ignore him until at least the second most important question was answered first. They still had the sigils so there should be no possible way for Gabriel to find them. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stuck out his lower lip. “Do we always have to keep it so formal? Even when you were interrogating me at the college all those years back, you couldn’t just flirt without asking questions.” he pouted. Sam was more caught off guard the other was pouting instead of what he was saying. “If you must know I just asked Castiel.” 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and knew that question for the angel would have to wait until they were back. Then again he knew Castiel wouldn’t put Dean and Sam in harm’s way on a whim so he decided to continue to play this game a little longer. “Okay then why are you on my laptop?” he asked. 

The archangel seemed to perk up at that and smiled slyly. “I’m here to brighten your day. You can’t always do just research and I have a few ideas we can do to make the time pass faster.” he stated. 

That time Sam did reach over and shut his computer. He wasn’t going to be doing anything with the archangel ever. Even if a part of his heart was saying to just try because he knew that Castiel wouldn’t let him know where they were unless he was safe to be around. He sat in the chair staring at the closed laptop thinking about reopening it and seeing if he was still there. If he was, it would be a miracle but he shouldn’t even be feeling guilty about it and he needed to continue his research. Sam finally sighed and opened the laptop to find the page he had clicked on earlier and no sign of Gabriel at all on the screen. Alright so now he felt guilty about closing the laptop. 

Gabriel honestly thought the conversation was going wonderfully. He had the hunter’s attention, not trying to go back to research, and when he finally got around to suggesting they should go have some fun it ended just as quickly as it began. He pursed his lips and felt the paws of his on his leg so he glanced down. “I think this will be harder than I first anticipated.” he said as he pet the dog’s head. 

* * *

Sam didn’t sleep very well the next few nights only because he felt like he should have just taken Gabriel up on the offer. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to see if he could change him into an ally but his hunter instincts just told him to keep him away. He was staring up at the ceiling when his brother got up and into the shower. There was also a quick yell of surprise from the bathroom and an angel being pushed out before the door was slammed. He was pretty sure either one or the other was purposely doing this every now and then and by the complete confusion written on Castiel’s face, he would be leaning toward his brother. Not that he minded the two of them getting closer but his brother was still being a major dick toward the angel when he was around. If they really wanted to try and get together he wouldn’t mind. 

After things quieted down again the angel sat at the television to watch whatever was on and that’s when he finally managed to sleep. That is until his phone began ringing loudly. He hoped it wasn’t someone calling them on a hunt since they just barely finished one off yesterday, technically early this morning. Sam grabbed his phone only to find out it was just a text. He could easily ignore it until he got more sleep but before the phone hit the side table it rang again. He groaned as he opened the phone instantly not recognizing the number and it wasn’t in his contacts either or it would be named. Sam flipped it open and read the text instantly knowing who it was. 

_‘Hey Sammy! I’m still not giving up on you~.’_

Seeing that first text made it obvious who it was and then on top of that he was sure he knew who texted him the second time. He sighed wondering what he should do now because he didn’t understand why Gabriel wanted to hang out with him. The archangel could easily go out and have fun by himself let alone conjure up a few babes and enjoy the night that way. They didn’t leave on pleasant terms but it was like Gabriel wanted to forget about all of the things that had happened between them from the beginning up until now and start anew. He opened the other text to see what it would say. 

_‘How about I pick you up at seven tonight?’_

The younger hunter continued to stare at his phone wondering what he should do since he wasn’t about to just say yes and forgive him for everything. Sam decided to see if he could get a few more hours of sleep and then make up his mind. He set his phone on the table only getting another text. He wasn’t going to look, he needed his sleep and with only a few hours it would be difficult to make a decision like this. Only because before he killed Dean over a hundred times and finding out he wants the apocalypse I would have liked to have gone on a date to see what it was like. That’s why he wanted to try it out. 

“Sam, why does your phone keep ringing?” asked Castiel since the brothers would usually answer and take care of it the first time it rung. Yet Sam hadn’t even moved to do anything about it other than look at the texts. 

“It’s not important Castiel.” he said only earning another ring and he actually turned to glare at it. Gabriel was really going to be persistent about his answer this time around. 

Dean was getting tired of hearing the phone since he had taken just a quick shower. “Dammit Sam either shut your phone off or answer the damn person!” he yelled from the bathroom. 

Sam liked the idea of shutting off his phone and reached over purposely ignoring the messages as he turned it off. Now maybe Gabriel would get the idea he just wanted to think about it. He moved to lie on his side to make sure he gave his brother privacy when he came out to get dressed since he knew he most likely forgot his clothes. It wasn’t even a few minutes and he began feeling the sleep tug him back into slumber land when there was a knock at their door. The only person who knew it was happened to be Castiel since he could feel the archangel on the other side. He instantly glanced over to Sam who was purposely ignoring the door to try and get sleep while Dean went to answer the door. 

The oldest hunter was mumbling about over ambitious maids before he opened the door to their room. That’s when he found himself staring at the archangel Gabriel with only a towel around his waist. Dean didn’t really care about the clothing situation but more about why Gabriel was there. “What the hell are you doing here?” he asked. 

Gabriel just smirked and snapped inside of the hotel next to Sam’s bed. “Sammy~.” he smirked. 

Sam’s whole body tensed and he didn’t dare open his eyes for a few seconds. When he finally gave in he was met with exactly what he hoped he wouldn’t be seeing. “Why are you here Gabriel?” he asked. 

“I just wanted to come check up on you and get an answer for our date tonight.” he stated with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

Dean was the one to cut in before Sam had a chance to respond. “What date? How…is that the reason your phone was going off?! Why’d you give him your phone number? And how’d you find us?!” he exclaimed getting an answer from Gabriel as he pointed to Castiel. 

Castiel shrunk a little and didn’t look at Dean completely showing that he was in fact guilty for giving away their location. “I can assure you he is not here to harm you both or I would not have told him.” he stated to Dean. That didn’t help the angel’s position at all though as Dean decided to pull him into the bathroom so they could discuss giving out information to enemies. 

“Why couldn’t you just wait like any normal person?” asked Sam sounding tired and looking it as he sat up so he could quickly get this over with. 

“I’m not any normal person now come on. I’ll let you get to sleep if you answer my question. Can I pick you up at seven?” asked Gabriel with a smile that was near a smirk. 

Sam didn’t know where they were going or anything about the date for that matter. He could ask but he was sure Gabriel would just deny the questions. “What are we doing?” he asked just to make sure. 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“Then no.” he quickly answered lying back onto the bed. 

Gabriel didn’t understand what he was doing wrong and frowned as he looked at the other lying on the bed. It could barely hold all of his body which is why he could see he needed to curl up slightly so his feet weren’t close to the edge of the bed. Even though a surprise would have been better he decided to answer the question, since it may change the hunter’s mind. “A club for a little dancing and socializing.” he answered. 

Sam looked up at him judging to see if he was telling the truth and for some reason he couldn’t find anything that would indicate Gabriel lying to him. “Fine, seven, now please let me sleep.” he said closing his eyes again. All he heard was a clap from Gabriel who was smiling widely and disappeared from the hotel room. Why did I say yes? It wasn’t that hard of an answer really but he was still denying it since he wasn’t sure Gabriel was truly being considerate or having another agenda on his mind.


	5. You and I Might Not Be the Best Thing

Since the moment Sam woke up Dean had been bugging him for what Gabriel had wanted. He kept quiet about it of course because he just knew that he would make up one hell of a fuss when he knew what he was doing tonight. At least this way Dean could be left alone with Castiel and they wouldn’t need to worry about leaving the hotel so quickly or another hunt, unless Dean wanted to do that. As it was nearing seven Sam glanced down to his clothes. The brothers didn’t have much choice and the other clothes they had compared to what they usually wore were suits. He would just go like this and Gabriel would just have to deal with it. 

When the knock came at the door he was up and heading for it before Dean could even think about answering. Dean’s attention was instantly grabbed when he saw how fast Sam was going to answer the door and narrowed his eyes. Sam opened the door and was caught off guard by how Gabriel was dressed. He didn’t look that much dressed up or different so he may be dressed for the occasion. Gabriel was wearing a low cut, v neck shirt, and skinny jeans. “I didn’t really expect you to be on time but then again you can travel quickly.” he said. 

Gabriel pouted slightly but the small remnants of a smile were still on his lips. “I know what I’m doing and it can be difficult to make a good impression on a Winchester.” 

Dean was soon looking around Sam to see who it was at the door even though he heard the voice and hoped it wasn’t true. “What the hell are you doing back?” he asked moving to pull Sam away from the door. It was just a little unsettling at how Gabriel had been demanding the attention of his brother lately and he didn’t care if Castiel continued to say he wasn’t here about the apocalypse. 

“Just picking up Sam.” he said before snapping his fingers and the two were gone leaving Dean the only one in the doorway. 

The next thing Sam knew there was loud music, voices underlying the music, and in a room that was only lighted by the bare minimum lights for people to walk around without straining their eyes to see. He looked around seeing that it wasn’t that big of a crowd yet but it was still early in the night. “Isn’t there usually a line?” he asked loud enough for Gabriel to hear him who was looking at Sam and judging from his face if he liked the place or not. 

“Archangel, lines don’t matter.” he stated pushing that little detail behind them as he motioned for them to go to the bar. Sam barely liked to go to parties in college and he usually found himself sitting at one place for the whole night only drinking a little. “I need a piña colada and your strongest beer.” ordered Gabriel when they were up at the bar and it didn’t take too long for their drinks to arrive. He handed the beer to Sam while he took a drink of his own. 

Sam was still looking around and getting used to being in a club for his first time. It wasn’t really all that bad except for the dance floor. There were enough people to begin making a crowd of bodies constantly rubbing or hitting another. It could be a total stranger but none of them seemed to care even though there was enough room on the floor. He took the offered beer and began to drink it slowly. “Are you expecting to dance?” he asked. 

Gabriel was having a little trouble deciphering what his facial expressions were meaning so he decided to cheat and hear the other’s thoughts. “Yes you will dance.” he answered right away with no hesitation. He knew the other was tall and gangly but that didn’t mean he couldn’t dance. Somewhere in that hunter was someone who enjoyed fun he just had to prod at the prude part until he made a hole to pull fun Sam through. He set down his drink and grabbed Sam’s placing it next to his. “Come on prude.” he smirked pulling the hunter behind him. 

“No I don’t really care for dancing.” he said trying to stop from being pulled. Sam didn’t want to go into that mass of people and he didn’t mind staying at the bar to just watch everyone else. “I don’t want to dance.” he said finally able to pull his arm away but it was a little late since he was already on the dance floor. What made it even worse the crowd seemed to morph around them trapping him in a small circle that was getting larger as more dancing couples made it to the floor. 

“Just relax Sammy and have fun.” assured Gabriel as he began to dance making sure to have the small amount of distance without Sam running away. 

Sam didn’t want to relax because he really didn’t care for these things. He began to wonder why he even came and looked around for an opening to leave the dance floor. He could easily see over the other patrons in the club but not able to see an easy way out. The hunter decided then dancing a little wouldn’t hurt that much. He did come here to see if Gabriel had changed and he still wanted that one date. So far the date was going well he was just ruining it himself. He soon was relaxed enough to go with the music and didn’t even notice as the two of them got closer to the point that one or the other would touch each other periodically. 

The crowd was also getting closer as more people got there to dance but Sam felt himself continuing to gravitate toward Gabriel. Even the archangel had to applaud at how easily he got the hunter to relax and maybe he was just over anxious to get closer to him or he should have been more careful how he went around saying it. “Hey Sam?” he called to gain the other’s attention. 

Sam looked down at Gabriel and even leaned down some so he could make sure he could hear him properly. “Yeah?” he asked. 

“Saying yes wasn’t that bad right?” he asked with a smirk even though he meant saying yes to the date Sam’s hunter instincts were still kicked in. 

The hunter frowned and stopped dancing immediately. I really thought he had changed his mind. He didn’t even know that they had danced for maybe an hour without much talking and just enjoying another’s company but that one question destroyed the rest of the night. “Are you serious?” he asked not believing that this was just a ploy to get on his good side. 

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows and stopped dancing as well seeing that maybe some kind of confusion was going on. “Yeah I’m serious, saying yes wasn’t that bad of a decision right?” Sam didn’t even say anything else just shaking his head and turning away to push his way out of the crowd. The disappointment of what he thought this night would be was evident on his face and it made Gabriel realize something was misheard. He began pushing at the other dancers even if it was too late and the damn hunter had long legs so he soon lost sight of him. When he finally broke free of the crowd there was no indication of where Sam went. “What the fuck just happened?” he asked quickly deciding to look around the club since because of those wonderful brands on his ribs, he couldn’t feel him at all. 

Sam was already outside and taking his phone out so he could call Dean. His eyes were scanning for any kind of evidence of where Gabriel had taken him. I shouldn’t have trusted him…even though I hoped it would just be a date. 

* * *

Sam really hadn’t gotten too far in the drive back to their hotel with Dean constantly asking questions before he finally came out of his thoughts. He might have overreacted to the situation but it was hard to let go with everything Gabriel had done. That is the excuse he was going to stick with and even though he thought he meant saying yes to Lucifer, he still wanted to try that date again. He was really messed up in the head for wanting something to be wrong… 

“Sam!” yelled Dean wondering if he could snap him out of his thoughts since he hadn’t seen his brother like this in a long time. 

It seemed to do the trick to the younger Winchester as he glanced over at Dean with confusion. “Dude, why are you yelling?” he asked. 

Dean rolled his eyes and focused fully back onto the road again. “I can see that you didn’t hear me trying to talk to you the past twenty minutes.” 

“You’ve been talking to me that long?” he asked not realizing the time had gone by like that and when he checked his phone for the time there was a text waiting for him. Sam blinked not sure if he should answer the text since his eyes were stuck on the person who sent it to him, Gabriel. He should at least answer him right? “DUDE!” he yelled again. 

Sam startled at that and nearly lost the grip on his phone. “Okay! Geez Dean what the hell do you want?” he asked. 

“Well let’s see, you went on a date with Gabriel, you ended it early, and now you can’t stay out of your thoughts long enough to focus on one sentence I’ve been saying.” he answered. “I just want to know what’s going on.” 

This wasn’t a question he could easily answer right now and sighed as he leaned back looking at the roof of the Impala. He would just try to settle everything in the morning. “I don’t know.” 

* * *

Gabriel felt like he was going to go insane soon. He had a pretty good feeling Sam did find a way back to Dean but that didn’t mean he was worried. He was still trying to figure out what could have turned a good night into Sam suddenly leaving. Of course he could have snapped his fingers and went to the hotel to talk to him but he wanted to wait until Sam was ready to talk with him. The archangel just didn’t want to mess it up with the Winchester even though it already looked like he did. It was surprising that the next morning Sam had finally responded back. 

_‘I’m fine Gabriel.’_

At least it was something though it would be better if he could fully answer the question. 

_‘Then why did you leave last night? It looked like you were having fun.’_

_‘I’m not saying yes.’_

That time around Gabriel had to pause and think about what he could be meaning. Did that mean he didn’t want to go out on another date? Gabriel remembered that it was talking about how he got him to agree to go on a date when he freaked out. 

_‘Did you really hate the date that much gigantor?’_

Now it was Sam’s turn to be confused as he furrowed his eyebrows looking at his phone. He didn’t hate the date it was nice up until the point that he asked that question. 

_‘No I didn’t.’_

_‘Then another date is still optional? ;) ‘_

Sam stared at his phone wondering if they were both on the same subject here but it seemed like he may have overreacted like he thought. 

_‘So you didn’t mean saying yes to Lucifer?’_

Gabriel frowned not believing that Sam would be thinking about Lucifer on their date and actually expecting it to turn out bad. 

_‘What? Didn’t I make the date interesting enough or is your mind too focused on my brother?’_

The hunter could nearly hear the bitterness through the text and realized that he did overreact now and he should have just stayed. He was having fun and if Gabriel didn’t have those intentions then he saw no reason to not try again. Sam didn’t get a chance to reply though before Gabriel was texting him again. 

_‘I’m guessing the pause means that we can back one more time and begin it?’_

_‘Sure but no club this time around.’_

_‘Prude.’_


	6. One More Last Try

“I really think this is just a bad idea all around Sam.” stated Dean not liking how he agreed to go with him once already but now he was going to do it a second time? The first time didn’t even go right and he thought he could actually trust Gabriel? It was driving him nuts just thinking about it but Sam continued to assure him that it was him that overreacted and so on and so on. He didn’t care as long as his brother didn’t end up in trouble. 

You’re really not the only one Dean. If you go by the first date, it looked like they wouldn’t be able to be in a relationship at all. “I’m going to go out and have some fun. Aren’t you always complaining about me not having enough fun or enjoying life?” he asked. 

Dean pursed his lips at that crossing his arms. “Yeah I say that but usually you don’t pick someone who has killed us before.” 

Technically he had picked a few people but Dean was mostly focused on the most powerful one they’ve come across. Even though he was the most powerful, killed Dean several times, at least he would be safe while in Gabriel’s company, kind of. He wasn’t sure if he would risk his life for him when he had been hiding from his family for this long. “How about you just deal with Castiel and I’ll deal with Gabriel?” he asked as there was a knock at the door. Sam went over to answer the door, “Hi Gabriel.” 

“Hey there Sammy~.” he said with a smirk and took a peek inside of the room only seeing Dean. “Are you hiding Cassy from us? Going to have some extracurricular fun while we’re gone?” asked Gabriel with his eyebrows waggling slightly. 

“Fuck off.” glared Dean before moving farther into the room so that he could leave them alone and be out of the conversation. 

Sam looked him up and down but he made sure to do it quickly. “So where are we going this time around?” he asked him. Gabriel just winked at him and snapped his fingers. 

* * *

Wherever they went, it was a lot hotter than it was at the hotel and it almost seemed like they were in a desert. Sam furrowed his eyebrows looking around and trying to understand where they ended up. “Gabriel, where are we?” he asked again as a group of women walked by wearing Sari’s. He knew that type of clothing because it was the main kind of clothing worn by women in India. It didn’t look as fancy as it did in present time so it made him think they went back in time. “What year is it?” he asked looking at the smaller male. 

“It’s the year 1920, I’m pretty sure you already know the country we’re in and the reason we’re here is…” he said motioning for Sam to follow him as they turned a corner and saw Ghandi. Of course Gabriel knew about Sam’s fascination with the old fruitarian and that is why he decided to take him on a quick trip to the past. “Don’t worry we aren’t sticking out either.” he said pointing out that he had even changed their clothes to the type India men wear, Dhoti. 

Sam was pretty damn impressed that he could pull this off for him and continued to at least walk a little closer to where Ghandi was talking to people to inspire them. He wished he could talk to him but he would probably say some things that he shouldn’t. It was already risky enough to just be here. He couldn’t believe that he was here being able to see his idol twenty nine years before he would die. That was something he wished he could avoid. “Why did you bring me here?” he asked looking back at Gabriel. 

Gabriel could definitely see the excitement and awe in his face which is what he wanted to see. He wanted to see Sam very happy and able to experience things that he normally wouldn’t be able too. The kid deserved it for everything he has been through and especially at the expense of what his family was doing to him. “I knew he was your idol.” he said and the two continued to watch Ghandi for a few minutes. 

“This is amazing…” he said softly wishing he could still walk up and talk to him. “This is a lot better than a club.” he stated with a small smirk. 

“I had a feeling you were going to say that at some point. Ready for more?” asked Gabriel earning a nod in return even though Sam was still focused on Ghandi and didn’t hear the snap of Gabriel’s fingers. 

* * *

The next few hours felt like a blur to Sam because Gabriel was taking him everywhere. They went to Egypt, they went back in time to see a few other historical figures Sam read about and idolized, and ended up eating dinner at a Hawaiian Luau. Sam couldn’t stop smiling and Gabriel was right along with him mostly because he was able to make Sam’s night. “Gabriel I still can’t believe that you were able to take me back to see Alexander the Great.” he said. 

“It does help when you’ve been alive for so long and are friends with people like that.” he smirked as he mostly ate anything sweet and drank fruity alcoholic drinks. Gabriel was hoping that this was a good beginning so that the next time he comes to visit Sam will be relaxed and he could have even more fun together. 

“I know but it still amazes me at how much you have been able to see during your life.” Sam was being a full blown nerd but with the dinner he was calming down and realizing he definitely did enjoy this date. He was sure if he didn’t overreact to the other one it would have went just as well and he was becoming more acquainted with the archangel as well. “This has been a really great night, thanks Gabriel.” 

Gabriel just smiled at him this time around and nodded. “Of course, I aim to please.” he assured him. “I’m glad you liked it Sam because I was hoping it would go well so we could hang out more often?” 

Sam smiled back at him and picked up his beer to take a drink since he finished off his plate of food. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind that at all.” 

* * *

“So how did it go?” asked Dean not really wanting to know but he should at least make sure his brother had fun. Castiel and him mostly just relaxed around the hotel and watched Dr. Sexy. The angel was confused as to how Dean could like a show about doctors and the show seemed to have a lot of intimate interactions. Dean didn’t bother to explain it to him since it would just mean more questions. 

Sam walked over to his bed honestly pretty tired now that he made it back. “It went really well.” he said as he lied down on his bed not really wanting to bother changing clothes. He did at least take off his shirt and shoes before curling up under the blankets, if he didn’t his feet about hung off the bed. “We went back in time and I was able to see Ghandi and Alexander the Great. We also went around the world some before eating dinner at Hawaii.” he yawned lightly. 

Dean raised an eyebrow not liking the sound of that because in his mind that was the fast way to suck up to his brother. “Hey! You can’t get too caught up with him what if…” he started to say before he felt an uncomfortable stare to his left. “What Cas?” 

“Sam is asleep and Gabriel is not planning on hurting him.” he said having to say the last bit more than he should need too. He knew they didn’t start out on the best of terms but he remembered how Gabriel was in Heaven, Sam had nothing to fear right now and he was glad to see that the younger Winchester wasn’t fearful. Castiel didn’t know Gabriel’s end plan but he was glad that for now he was choosing their side.


	7. If Ya Want Meet I'll Come Back to Meet Ya

As much as Dean didn’t like it, Sam was beginning to sneak out again. This time he wasn’t going to meet a demon but an archangel. He couldn’t help it that he was beginning to really enjoy spending time with Gabriel and the feelings were returned. The two males had gone out a lot, visited a few museums, dinner nearly every night, sometimes breakfast, and they even went to a club again. Gabriel realized then that a club was a bad idea because once he got Sam out of his shell women began to surround him but he wasn’t there for them, Sam was there for him. Yet every time a woman would try to flirt with him he would always find Sam by his side again. He didn’t understand it because he wasn’t outwardly saying they had to stick together or let alone show that he was jealous when Sam would get extra attention. 

Gabriel was glad he always came back to him but he was beginning to notice how popular Sam was. Sam’s body might as well have been photoshoped while everything else was too perfect to be true. The younger Winchester was definitely blessed all around and as he continued to think about it, he wondered a lot of things. Why did Sam always come back to him? He wouldn’t mind if he went off with a lady. Why was he even wasting time on dates with him when Sam was so damn perfect? 

“Hey Gabe, want to dance?” he asked seeing that he had lost him somehow and wanted to bring him back to earth. 

“Sure gi…wait did you call me Gabe?” asked Gabriel with a small tilt of his head. 

Sam’s face heated up a little as he realized he had said his nickname to him that he came up with a few days ago. He didn’t mean too but now that he said it he nodded. “Yeah I did and even though it’s not a creative nickname I hope you like it.” 

Seriously, this half moose man found a way to look cute through all of his perfection? “You know you can stop being perfect at any time Sammy.” he smirked going to accept the name for now and quickly dragged him to the dance floor so they could dance together. 

* * *

It had been weeks since he had been able to sneak out to meet with Gabriel and was glad they had each other’s cellphone numbers now so they could keep in contact easily. He was texting his concerns about when they could meet up again to Gabriel and how he wasn’t sure of how they could continue to keep the fact they were both still seeing each other a lot from Dean. By this point a lot of people would assume that they were in a relationship but there was nothing beyond the random hand hold to the dance floor and getting close to each other. Other than that, it was just like any regular friendship. 

_‘I don’t think we can continue to keep this from Dean for much longer.’_

_‘Just tell him, he can’t kill me and there’s no way he will kill his own brother.’_

Gabriel had a point again and glanced over at Dean seeing how he was paying more attention to Castiel than him. 

_‘Then again with Castiel distracting him it could be very easy.’_

_‘Those two still eye fucking?’_

_‘You still reading those fanfictions based off our books?’_

_‘Touché moose~.’_

Sam smiled at that because since Gabriel had found out about the fans they had from Chuck’s books he’s been keeping a close eye on all of them. Every now and then he hears a few things from what he finds on the internet but other than that he’s glad he doesn’t tell him everything. 

_‘Gabe, I would like to see you again.’_

That is what Gabriel was waiting for. Sam would usually complain about how he didn’t have time to sneak away or his brother was still at the hotel, never hearing or actually seeing the words that he wanted to see him again. He wondered how the gangly, tall, moose man was lying in the back of the Impala and looking right now. Just thinking about how though made him miss Sam even more. Gabriel figured it looked just about the same as his face did right now. 

_‘If you really want to see me, I’ll come.’_

_‘What about Dean?’_

_‘It’s not like we’re fucking even though I’d love to see you naked. ;)’_

Sam blushed a little at that and shifted in the back so he could make room for Gabriel next to him. He looked out the window so he could figure out what mile marker they were at and then texted Gabriel all the information needed. 

Gabriel was right beside him in less than a second with a wide smile on his face but then it quickly turned into a pout. “I thought I would have a soft moose pelt to lay on.” he said earning Dean’s attention. 

“What the hell are you doing in my car?!” he asked glaring in the rearview mirror at Gabriel. 

Sam was glad that Dean distracted Gabriel because he had begun blushing a little at the compliments Gabriel would give him and he did notice the same happening to Gabriel. Maybe something can happen? 

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t invited Dean-o.” he said and patted his shoulder before nestling in and leaning against Sam as support. “Definitely better than an empty apartment.” he mumbled under his breath. 

Even though he was getting yelled at by Dean about having Gabriel join in the car ride his arm slid around Gabriel’s waist slowly. Gabriel didn’t push it away but it was his turn to blush lightly. He began to notice that Sam made small contact with him any time he was around. The archangel or hunter never really would have thought that they could get close to a possible relationship and it still hadn’t crossed their mind yet. 

* * *

Sam was beginning to find the hunts and every other stressor more livable now since he has been spending so much time with Gabriel. Dean was beginning to get suspicious like usual but he didn’t care. He was having fun like his brother told him he should do more often and there was no denying that he was falling in love with Gabriel. At first it was an odd thought since he had only dated girls before but unlike his brother, he knew and accepted it when he found himself looking at other guys. Sam had known he was bisexual since college but didn’t feel like it was that important to bring up since their lives went to hell after he left college. 

The apartment Gabriel began taking Sam back to was at first difficult to get accustomed too since it was extravagant. Gabriel’s excuse was that he was an archangel and deserved to live in such a style. It was definitely larger than the other apartments in the building but no one could see it except the two of them, it looked like a celebrity bachelor pad, and the bed that they shared at times was the softest one you could imagine. The bed was a thousand steps up from the hotel ones he thought his body was used too but the moment he lied down on that ridiculously soft bed covered with red satin sheets and blanket, his body thanked him for the most restful sleep he’s had in years. 

Gabriel found it hilarious at how much he appreciated just the bed when the rest of the apartment was just as expensive and fancy as the bedroom. He liked the reaction he got out of Sam though when he showed him the rest of the apartment, the places he took him, and just everything because he thought Sam deserved this more than anyone on this Earth. Yes there were people who were close to death, didn’t have limbs, or anything else sad you could think of but their lives still didn’t compare to the shit his family had done to Sam’s. It wasn’t because he felt obliged either, he was showing off at what he could do and make sure Sam knew that he could take care of him. Also he thought that once Sam began to get to know him more he would leave if he didn’t have all these extravagant things Sam can’t have with being a hunter. He thought that way because Sam was the epitome of perfect with his body, personality, and the way he still believed in people to do good. Gabriel had given up on that a long time ago when Michael cast Lucifer down in the cage, his body wasn’t anywhere perfect, he had a small belly, and his personality generally sucked, like he was about to go and blurt that all out to the gigantor anytime soon. 

The two got back to Gabriel’s apartment after a trip to the carnival with Gabriel finishing off a cotton candy he had got and Sam a shaved ice drink. “I’m surprised I got you to eat something that wasn’t healthy for once.” teased Gabriel as Sam threw away the empty cup. 

“Yes and I find it amazing when you eat a salad every now and then too.” he smirked leaving the trash lid open so Gabriel could toss away the stick. Sam really enjoyed tonight just like any other night except the urge to kiss Gabriel was a lot stronger than usual. He found himself staying near the trash can as he watched Gabriel move around the apartment. 

“So, what should we do tonight then? Watch another lame movie, talk about things we’ve talked about a million times, or send you back to your annoying brother?” he asked beginning to look through the movies though since that always seemed to be the answer. The two of them had slowly began to talk about each other more while watching them even if they didn’t share everything yet. Gabriel was too busy getting ready for the usual answer when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see what Sam wanted to only have another set of lips against his. 

It had been a long time since he had kissed someone and he blamed Sam for it. He was too devoted to the hunter to even think of conjuring up a woman to help release the tension he would feel after a few of their dates. Gabriel was all too willing to quickly return the kiss and press closer to Sam. The hunter was expecting him to pull away and put him in his place but it seemed like he was reading Gabriel’s actions correctly. They both wanted each other and the kiss was hungrier than it should have been for a first one. All the times they thought or dreamt of the other didn’t even compare to this first kiss they shared. Sam pulled away only for enough time to take a breath and kiss Gabriel again. He pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth and roughly intertwined their tongues. Gabriel moaned first since he was used to having sexual escapades nearly every other night and he hadn’t had one in months nearly a year now. He tried gaining control of the kiss as he felt Sam pull away again. 

“I’m sorry…I didn’t…” started Sam looking at Gabriel like he was frightened. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but think he looked very cute when he was concerned and stroked his cheek. “If you’re worried about me, I want this just as badly as you do.” he said moving his hand around his neck to pull him back down and kissed him deeply. It wasn’t even a second for Sam to return the kiss and Gabriel glad he let his reserve go. Sam was rough and the archangel got a pretty quick taste of it as he pushed him up against the wall. Gabriel wasn’t too taken back by the roughness but he forced himself away from the kiss. “Sam, bedroom.” he said definitely not wanting to their first time to be against the wall. 

Sam remembered that little fact and pulled Gabriel into the bedroom. Gabriel ended up underneath him before their lips were connected again in a rough kiss. Biting, teeth, and breathlessness (even on Gabriel’s part and he didn’t need to breathe) was all part of the kiss. They didn’t want to pull away from each other but by how hot and needy their bodies were getting they had to focus on something other than the kiss to curb their growing lust. Sam was keeping away from kissing him again so he could focus on doing other things and began biting and nibbling on Gabriel’s neck making marks. The archangel groaned and decided to help the process by snapping his fingers. 

The hunter shivered at the sudden onslaught of cold air against his body and glanced down. “Impatient?” he asked breathing heavily with a small smirk that earned a waggle of the other’s eyebrows. 

“I just wanted to see what I’ve been pining for.” he answered and pushed at Sam so he could try to get a good look at his body. Alright he knew the Winchester’s had good genetics but this was fucking ridiculous. Nobody should be built this way, have his personality, and all the care he gives to people, he was too damn perfect. His hands lightly ran over the Sam’s chest and abs before raising an eyebrow. “I think my size kink may have finally bested me. You’re just proportioned in all the right places aren’t you?” he asked looking up at Sam with a small smirk. 

“Don’t worship my body, its average.” he said as he looked over Gabriel’s. Sam loved the way he looked but as usual, glad he fell in love with the person first. Sam moved his hand lower and began stroking Gabriel quickly cutting off any further protests with a moan. 

Gabriel groaned lightly, rocking his hips against Sam's hand as he lightly dug his nails into his chest. He soon regained control of himself and grabbed Sam's wrists before brushing his lips against his jaw. "Patience, Giant, we have all night for our bodies to get to know each other. I don't think your brother will notice if he's gonna be eye fucking my bro all night." 

"I know we don't have to worry about time Gabe but I can't help it." he said moving to bite his chest to keep himself from trying to go fast again. "I love your body and it's a lot better than anything I could have dreamed." he stated not really caring if he admitted that he had some frustrating dreams with Gabriel, they knew that they liked each other this much so they might as well keep going. 

Gabriel snickered at Sam's words. "Oh really now? Do you have dreams about fucking me or something?" He asked curiously, kissing along his neck as he moved to wrap a hand around the base of Sam's cock. "I mean...fuck, even in my wild imagination I didn't think that you could be this big." He said, sounding pretty happy about it anyways. He thought of something and smirked up at Sam. "Maybe I should put my candy devouring skills to use." 

Sam didn't care what he said since he had a good notion that Gabriel was in the same boat about misleading dreams. His breath did hitch when his hand was around his cock and bit his lip at just the thought how well Gabriel could be with giving head. One since he probably had a lot of partners but secondly and foremost, the amount of candy he ate. "You don't need to do that." he assured him showing a little bit more of his impatience. It was rare for him to even show this much. 

"Maybe I wanna do it." He said with a smirk as he licked his lips and tilted his head, slowly stroking him. "I'd love to have your thick cock down my throat, and I mean you'll get a surprise since you can fuck it and I won't gag, unless you want me to." He snickered, moving to press their lips together. 

There was no hiding at how his lower half reacted to the thought of Gabriel not having a gag reflex and shook his head quickly at that. "You don't need to gag, I always think that I'm being too rough if they gag." he said moaning lightly at the strokes before he pulled his hand away. His hand moved to stroke Gabriel and thumb his head. 

Gabriel moaned at that and rocked his hips again, groaning and biting his lip. He soon smirked at that and moved to kiss under the head and over the sensitive glands, looking up at him curiously. "Does that mean that I can suck your cock, Sammy?" He asked, tracing his tongue along the underside. 

Sam moaned making sure his eyes wouldn't close as he tried to focus on Gabriel. "Yeah you can." he breathed heavily and could already feel his hands clenching at wanting to grab onto something when Gabriel hadn't even begun. Gabriel beamed and moved to suck on the tip gently before he began slowly bobbing his head. He stroked what wasn't in his mouth, massaging the underside with his tongue as he soon began sucking harder. The hunter really didn't expect him to begin that quickly and moaned louder than intended. It felt amazing and there was no way he could keep his eyes open as the pleasure just washed over him. Gabriel was definitely a lot better at giving head than he could have thought. "Gabe..." he moaned. 

Gabriel began taking him in deeper, humming around him as he closed his eyes, gripping his hips. He soon looked up at him and smirked, moving back up to suck hard on the tip. Sam tried opening his eyes to see exactly how much he had gotten into his mouth but it was just the right time to see Gabriel smirking at him. He felt a jolt of pleasure quickly shoot through him and there was no holding back a quick buck of his hips. Gabriel moaned against him, easily taking the buck as he swallowed around him and began moving his head a bit faster. He fondled Sam's balls with his free hand, gently running his thumb over them. Sam wasn't going to last if he kept doing this so well and even if he groaned at the loss he forced himself away from Gabriel. "Th-that's enough." he said breathing heavily. 

"Why?" He asked, moving off of him. "Do you have a problem with cumming twice or something? Can't get it up or something?" He smirked, kissing along his length. 

"No, I just didn't think I needed to cum twice." he stated shivering and he didn't stop him. Sam moved a hand low and just barely reached Gabriel's cock to give it a few strokes. 

Gabriel bit his lip and moved up higher onto his lap, smirking slightly at him. "Then spread me open and get me ready for your cock, Sammy." He said softly, materializing a bottle of lube before he pushed it into the hunter's hand. Sam wrapped his fingers around the bottle of lube and wasted no time in opening it. He wanted to prep Gabriel well but now he wanted to just get inside Gabriel. Yes his mouth was wonderful but he didn't want to be the only one pleasured and he could tell Gabriel was getting anxious about it as well. The positions quickly changed again for Gabriel to be under him as slicked fingers entered the archangel and he began to stretch him out. 

Gabriel gasped lightly at the coldness of the lubricant, spreading his legs open and raising his hips slightly. "Fuck, Sam. Even your fingers are huge." He moaned, obviously not minding it a single bit. 

Sam couldn't help but smile and think the other definitely had a size kink. He was glad he was a little bit more bigger than average now so he could satisfy that kink. After a few minutes of stretching and getting to the fourth finger just to be sure, he pulled out his hand out to coat his own cock with lube. He then positioned himself at Gabriel's entrance leaning over the other to kiss him softly. "Ready now?" he asked. 

Gabriel gently kissed him back before he nodded and pulled away. "Fuck yeah, I'm ready." He grinned as he moved his arms around his shoulders. He felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't wait to actually have Sam inside of him. 

Sam began pushing inside of him able to tell the other was still tight and just hoped it wasn't bringing him too much pain. That wasn't the goal for him tonight, it was trying to show how much he really did care and love Gabriel. He wanted to be there for Gabriel and it had definitely been a long time since he had let anyone this close. It didn't matter though as his mind was soon wiped clean of any sappy thoughts but instead of how tight, warm, and absolutely amazing Gabriel was. "You feel, really good." 

Gabriel didn't really feel any pain, using a tiny bit of his archangel mojo to help out with that. He moaned and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist as he began moving back against him. "Y...Yeah, can say the same about you." He moaned, licking his lips and shifting slightly on the bed. Sam moaned again when he was fully inside of Gabriel and rolled his hips trying to help him get used to his size before he would actually start thrusting. He continued to bite along his skin making small red marks. Gabriel gasped and tilted his head to give him better access. He placed his hands on Sam's chest, lightly licking his lips as he rocked his hips back against him. "H-Holy fuck...You feel so fucking great." He groaned, licking his lips as he spread his legs more. "M-Move..." 

"You do too." he moaned as he moved to bite into Gabriel's neck nearly breaking the skin. Sam pulled out slowly to just the head before pushing back into him. He began a slow rhythm but it didn't stay that way as he quickly began to thrust into him faster and harder. Gabriel groaned at the bite before he moaned louder and bucked his hips. He dug his nails into Sam's chest, arching his back as he bucked his hips back against him. Sam definitely thought that this was better than anything he had thought of before as he began to go faster and harder. His hands gripped Gabriel's hips tightly and if he was human it probably would have left bruises. He moved from the bite and kissed Gabriel deeply pushing his tongue into his mouth. 

Gabriel moaned against his mouth, massaging Sam's tongue with his own as he quickly moved to wrap his arms around his neck. He decided to try something and flipped them around, smirking slightly as he began riding him. "I think...You've had enough control for today, Samsquatch." 

The taller male moaned as he arched his back trying to make sure he was still getting deep inside of Gabriel. "I guess I, can let you take over." he smirked a little back at him. Gabriel winked at him, bracing himself by placing his hands on his chest. He moved slowly at first to get used to the new position before he quickly changed it and began riding him hard and fast. Sam didn't mind this position much because it felt really good and bucked his hips to continue getting deep inside of him. His hands went back to his hips to help him keep the fast and hard pace he had set. He moaned and looked at Gabriel's body just taking in all of it before one hand moved to stroke the archangel in time with his movements. 

Gabriel moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he bucked his hips back against his. "F-Fuck...S-Sam, so close..." He moaned as his insides began to tighten. "Feel so fucking good...." 

"C-close too." he moaned louder as he continued to move his hand and roll his hips, anything really to make Gabriel release. Sam wanted to fill him up and reach his own release. His other hand brought Gabriel down to kiss him deeply even if it was a little hard to breathe with how breathless he was before the kiss. Gabriel moaned loudly against his mouth, pulling a bit away from the kiss as he finally climaxed and moaned Sam's name. He dug his nails into Sam's chest, dragging his nails down his skin as he cried out and tightened around him more. Sam winced as he climaxed right after Gabriel and bucked his hips one final time. His moan of Gabriel's name mixed with the others and his nails dug into the archangel's neck slightly. It took a lot to make sure he didn't tighten his grip on Gabriel's cock and when he finally was done, he was left breathing heavily and pulling Gabriel close to him. 

Gabriel moaned at the feeling of the warmth that filled him, panting as he nuzzled his face in Sam's neck. "Fuck, if I knew it would be this good, I would've had you fuck me sooner." He murmured, laughing breathlessly. 

"I think, we were just waiting, on the other to make a move." he smiled and stroked Gabriel's cheek lightly. He was definitely glad he finally got the courage to kiss him because he enjoyed that just as much as Gabriel. 

"Took you long enough to make a move." he said with a small smile, moving to kiss his lips and stroke his cheek. 

"You could have made a move a long time ago as well." he pointed out to him kissing him back and holding him close as possible. 

Gabriel shrugged at that. "I figured that you would wanna make the first move. I gave you constant hints though~." 

"I know but I was just trying to find the right time." he stated kissing the side of his mouth. 

"I'm glad you did, because I don't think I'm ever gonna let you go now." he said softly, kissing his lips. 

Sam returned the kiss as he began rubbing his back and pulled him to the side. “I don’t want to let you go either.” he said softly kissing all over his face to make sure he knew how much he wanted him even though having sex was a good indicator of it. 

Gabriel smiled at that and pulled away from him so he could look him in the eyes. “You can be so sappy Sammy but…I’m glad because we just might be the best thing.”

The End~!


End file.
